Ashley Armbruster
Ashley Armbruster (a.k.a. Ashley A.[3]), is the leader of the Ashleys in the series Recess. Personality Ashley A. is a spoiled, shallow, girly, beautiful but mean nine-year-old rich girl. She’s primarily interested in fashion and gossip. Ashley met the rest of the Ashleys one day when they were in kindergarten at a park where all their hats they've been wearing were blown off their heads and when they went to get them, they bumped into each other and introduced themselves, becoming best friends. Because they were all wearing purple that day, it became a tradition among the girls to all wear purple on the anniversary of the day they first met, thus calling it "purple day". Ashley A. was once kicked out of the clique for accidentally forgetting to wear purple, though returned at the end of the episode. Depsite being vain and stuck-up, she has shown to be nice on a few occasions. During the time where kicked out of the clique, she befriended Gretchen. On many other occasions, she has also sought help from T.J. and the gang, who she usually socially snubs. Family Ashley lives with both of her parents. Her mother, Chloe Armbruster, who has only been seen in "Parents Night", has been shown to look and act very similarly to her. Her father Daniel Armbruster, was never shown on screen but has been mentioned a few times. He often spoils her. She has a seven-year-old brother named Tyler, who is a member of the similar rich boy clique, the Tylers and a five-year-old sister named Brittany, who appears in a clique with the Brittanys. Relationships In the episode "Officer Mikey", Menlo revealed to have had a crush on her, which she never felt in return. There have been various hints in the series that she may have a crush on T.J. Appearance Ashley A. is slender and of average height. She has straight blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, and wears a pink headband in her hair. She usually wears a pink shirt with a dark grey jacket, a skirt, knee socks, and black chunky-heeled shoes. She also wears pink lipstick in the same shade as her shirt and headband. Trivia *Her voice actress, Anndi McAfee, and Ashley Boulet's voice actress, Francesca Smith, are also known for voicing best friends Helga Pataki (Smith) and Phoebe Heyerdahl (McAfee) on Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!, ''which series creators Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere worked on the first season before leaving for The Walt Disney Company. *In "The Great Can Drive", she's in Miss Furley's fourth grade class with the other Ashleys. However in certain episodes, she and Ashley B. are in Miss Grotke's class instead (Ashley Q. and Ashley T. are more commonly seen in her class). Both she and Ashley B. are in Miss Finster's class in ''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. *In the traditional-cel animated episodes, her hair color is golden blonde, though in digital ink-and-paint animated episodes and movies, her hair color is yellow-blonde. *In the episode "Rumor Mill", she mentions that she's gotten a nose job. *In "Outcast Ashley", it‘s mentioned that she’s a Gemini, meaning that her birthday is either in late May or early June. References #↑ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0563884/ #↑ http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/characters/Recess/Ashley-Armbruster/ #↑ http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0046881/ Gallery Category:Female Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Fourth Graders Category:Fifth Graders Category:1988 births